


that one high school au

by orphan_account



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is a tough time for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one high school au

Miles isn’t in class 1-D. So when Phoenix slides open the door and sees him leaning against the wall, he does a double take and checks to make sure he’s coming out of the right classroom. He checks again, just to make sure he’s not making a mistake, to make sure that he’s not jumping to any outlandish conclusions. Because _that_ would be embarrassing. Because it _looks_ like Edgeworth was _waiting_ for him to finish remedial math lessons. Because he knows that Edgeworth couldn’t be waiting for anyone else in this empty hallway. Because anybody could be standing outside his classroom at 4:36 PM if they wanted to and it’s really no business of his.

“Hi,” he says. No one can say that Phoenix Wright doesn’t know how to keep his cool. And if they do, then they’re a liar. Yeah, he’s cool. As a cucumber. One that’s walking past Edgeworth now and choosing to interpret this as a big misunderstanding on his part. He must need to talk to the teacher about whatever the student president talks about, or he’s going to a meeting that requires Phoenix’s classroom, one that he just happened to walk out of.

Edgeworth is grabbing onto his arm. He swallows and looks at him. “Wright.” 

“Mr. Payne is inside if you were looking for him.” He smiles. 

Edgeworth doesn’t. He’s actually turning kind of splotchy in the face. “I wasn’t waiting for Mr. Payne,” he replies quietly. The grip on his arm tightens a little and so does his throat.

He lets out an “oh” and stands there. Not saying anything. He watches Edgeworth’s face pass through different stages of panic as his lips part, like he’s still deciding what to say.

“I just thought—I mean. You said that I should wait. If we wanted to do something.” He recalls his offer. He also recalls the way he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him at the way Edgeworth looked at him.

Then he lets go of his arm, which is a huge problem because Phoenix is pretty sure that was the only thing that was keeping him standing.

“I—yeah. I did.” Phoenix rubs his neck and looks up at Edgeworth, who’s still red in the face and furrowing his brow. “Yeah, I did,” he repeats, mouth drawing up into a grin.

“Good.” Edgeworth’s smiling, and he’s warm all over. “Then I trust that you’ll make this excursion worth my time, Wright.”

And he’s back. Phoenix lets out a laugh, loud enough to clear the air. “Yeah, but you’re buying.”

He smirks. “If I buy today, that requires you to treat next time.”

His brows do a thing, and the earth moves off kilter before it doesn’t. “Then I guess I’ll worry about it next time,” he retorts, grin showing no sign of fading.

“Sounds like a deal.” Edgeworth’s own smirk softens as he holds out a hand.

“Bet on it.” And Phoenix takes it.


End file.
